Sombra Safari
by thekoreanblondchocolate
Summary: In the wild, there lurks wild Sombras. Valuable, but difficult to find. The Overwatch team finds a very interesting Sombra. The team expects her to be just a test subject, nothing more and nothing less. But they grow to be friends with her, fight battles for her, and in the end see something they'll never expect. Rated T for some violence and language.


**EPISODE 1: Capturing the wild Sombra**

It is a very sunny day in the black forest which is surprising considering it is usually gloomy and raining. There has been wild Sombras everywhere, and they won't stop going invisible!

Winston, a 29 year old gorilla, is on a dangerous mission to find the wild Sombras. The first stop is to find their habitat.

There is tons of rustling in the bushes, and flashes of purple go everywhere as the Sombras run from their hiding spots to new ones, so they won't be caught.

Winston looks around. "Requesting backup, currently in the Black Forest. Sombras going invisible." A minute later, a helicopter whirrs down into the spot.

Winston is watching the helicopter slowly fly down a few yards away. Out steps Ana, Widowmaker, and Tracer.

"TeeeeeRACER here! Whatcha need luv?" Tracer calls out as she smiles at Winston. "Oh, my chrono accelerator malfunctioned again last week, luv! Could ya fix it for me? After we do this of course!"

"Tracer, for ze last time, please be quiet. I cannot stand ze sound of your voize." Widowmaker says in her thick french accent.

"Oh, be quiet you cheeky one! I reckon that Talon messed up your manners as well, eh?" Tracer smirks.

"You talk too much, it ruins ze mood." Widowmaker snaps back.

"But there was never a mood here, Widowmaker!" Tracer calls out.

"Puhh-lease, Tracer, for ze last time, shut uhp." Widowmaker- oh I mean Amelie- snarls.

Ana looks like she's just frozen, looking at Tracer and Widowmaker

"Uhh, are we going to find the Sombras or not?" She yells, startling Tracer and Widow.

"Fine…" Widow and Tracer say at the same time.

Winston was just watching all of this in silence, and they forgot he was even there.

"Well, let's go find those Sombras!" Ana smiles.

"Right." Winston says. "Follow me!" And he walks through the forest, Ana close behind him, Widow and Tracer still talking.

A flash of purple streaks around the corner of a fallen tree, and a Sombra squeaks as she sees Winston, Tracer, Ana, and Widow chasing after her. She tries to go invisible, only to find that her invisible button has been broken when she turned around that tree, Apparently it got cracked by the tree without her even knowing.

"No!" The Sombra cries out. She tries to use her translocator, only to discover she ran out of them! "I should have went to the Sombarara!" If you don't know, the Sombarara is a fixing shop in the Sombra habitat, where the leader Sombra publishes her newest invisibility buttons and translocators. They were having a giveaway! "I'm so dumb to not go there…" she snarls as she runs.

Widow, Winston, Ana, and Tracer are hot on her tail. The only thing that she can still use is her hack. She turns around and hacks Tracer.

"Gah!" Tracer cries out as she got hacked. Her chrono accelerator zapped and she couldn't teleport or recall. "Winston, get working on this! Make it Sombra proof!" She yelled angrily to him.

"Well we're chasing after a wild Sombra right now, so excuse me for not being able to fix it!" he snaps back.

Tracer finally is able to teleport and recall again after a minute of running like mad men for the Sombra.

The Sombra smiles, she thinks she lost them! But she's wrong. While her head is turned and she's laughing, she runs smack headfirst into a tree. She falls to the ground, unconscious.

Tracer zips towards her. "Blimey! Is she dead?" She calls out loud. Ana and Widow look at the Sombra. Winston rushes forward and checks her heartbeat.

"Nope, she's alive. I assume she got knocked unconscious because she ran into the tree." He says, raising his glasses.

"What a ztupid Zombra." Widow says, blowing a lock of hair away from her face. "She shouldn't zeven have been found."

"Well, it's a Sombra. What do you expect?" Ana says, looking at the small Sombra. She gently picks her up and walks the other way. "Let's get back to the helicopter. We'll bring her back conscious and we'll ask her where the Sombras are."

Tracer looks sideways at Ana. "Luv, are ya sure she's gonna tell us? She might be afraid we'll attack her hometown!"

"You don't look like ze type to attack."

Tracer just ignores Widow and moves on, "Ana, are you really sure?"

"I'm sure. We'll release her, we won't hurt her, but this is the first Sombra ever found in 60 years. We better be cautious, we could set her whole habitat to attack us!"

Winston takes out his walkie talkie and says into the mic, "Winston reporting, helicopter needs to come, captured a wild Sombra."

A minute later, the helicopter drops down and Lucio pops his head out.

"Hey guys! You actually found a wild Sombra?" He yells above the whirring wind of the helicopter.

"Yup, luv! We got a cheeky one, tried to escape!" Tracer called out and smiled. Lucio looked down and saw the sleeping small Sombra.

"Woah, awesome!" He smiles.

"Ze ztupidty of zhat Zombra. I cannot believe zit." Widow huffed as the rest of the team started climbing up the ladder (they threw the Sombra into the helicopter, which must have hurt!). She grappled hook to the inside of the helicopter.

"You could have taken the ladder, Widow." Lucio says, turning his head away from the steering wheel. She shook her head.

"Ladders are for peasants." She said.

"But ya took the ladder up, hun!" Tracer looked at Widow.

"I SAID TRACER, SHUT UP!" She yelled. Everyone went silent.

"Lucio, you should drive now." Ana and Winston said at the same time.

"Got it." He says. The helicopter flies up into the sky, with the wild Sombra sleeping in a seat in it.

The Sombra began to open her eyes. She looked around.

"Huh?"


End file.
